A modem computer network comprises a large amount of highly distributed nodes and data. Traditionally, embedded software on a network node can communicate with a corresponding central server. When a new software version becomes available, the embedded software may receive a notification from the central server and prompt an authorization window for a user to authorize. The user can upgrade the network node to the new software version by selecting the authorization window. However, a datacenter may have a large number of nodes. User involvement in software upgrades on each single node may not be desirable and efficient.
Thus, there is a need to improve downloading and launching new software version on nodes in a network.